1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive cleaning sheet with which mold and dirt can be satisfactorily removed with ease and safety and which has satisfactory storage stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mold or dirt forming in wet places, such as bathrooms and kitchens, can be removed by spraying or coating with a solution containing a mold removing ingredient, such as hypochlorous acid, and, after a while, washing away. This manner of cleaning involves the following problems. It is very likely that the liquid runs down the wall or is scattered in the air or applied to other places having no mold. It may follow that a satisfactory cleaning effect is not achieved, walls or furniture unintentionally sprayed with the solution may suffer from fading, and a powerful mold removing chemical, being scattered in the air on spraying, could do harm to the body.
It is a conceivable approach to eliminate these problems that a sheet material impregnated with a solution of a mold removing ingredient is stuck to a wall by making use of the tension of the liquid. However, the sheet dries soon and easily separates because of a limited amount of the solution held therein. Besides, this manner of cleaning has inconvenience that a user must impregnate the sheet material with the solution on use.
In order to overcome the disadvantages, Japanese Patent 2567330 and JP-A-9-140647 propose a sheet, etc. comprising a support, such as nonwoven, woven or paper, having a bleaching ingredient and an adhesive, in which the adhesive holds the bleaching ingredient on the support and/or brings the bleaching ingredient into contact with an object of cleaning (a portion to be cleaned). The problem of these techniques is poor storage stability, lying in that the bleaching agent is deactivated with time in the presence of the adhesive.